Issues
by shadowandhawk
Summary: Faye gets mad at spike and decides to take 'drastic measues'. humorous and simple, with possible future chapters


C/N: hola! I personally think this is one of shadows best ff's yet! By the way, howdy I'm Hawk, the one who usually doesn't do the fun stuff like writing, and instead does all of the boring stuff, like correcting, posting, and typing up written stories. Please feel free to read this story, and make sure to leave behind a gift (reviews are much appreciated) and we do accept flames, cause, as I have stated in other ff's already, WE ARE PYROS, SO FEED THE FLAMES!!!! Now onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: almost forgot this, but THEY.*jerks thumb at horde of lawyers at her door*.reminded me. Anyways, we don't own faye, or jet, or ein, or the bebop, or Edward wong hau pepilu tivirusiky the 4th, or anything else which might anger the EBIL, yes, EBIL LAWYERS!!! And we can't own spike because.*sniffle, sniffle*.end of series.*weep, weep*.all gone.*cry, cry*.well, you understand if you've seen the ending.  
  
ISSUES  
  
Written by - Shadow  
  
Corrected by - Hawk  
  
Spike and Faye both reached for the last little chunk of chocolate: a  
  
little souvenir from Jet's last trip to the grocery store. Spike reached  
  
it first, and as Faye reached for it, popped it into his mouth, being  
  
sure to look like he was enjoying it WAY too much and swallowing loudly.  
  
Faye shot and evil glare at him and stomped off to her room. Spike  
  
smirked to himself and called after her  
  
"Boy, that sure was some good chocolate, eh, Faye?"  
  
This caused her to stop for a moment before entering her room and slamming the door. Faye didn't know why but Spike just made her SO mad. It just enraged her even more that HE won more of their fights because, in her eyes, it seemed he was favored by Jet.  
  
A thought abruptly entered her head, causing her to smile triumphantly. She slipped out of her room and into one of the cargo holds on the ship. She found what she sought on an old dusty shelf. She picked up several of the aluminum cans, shaking them to hear the metallic sliding noise. She took of her red jacket and wrapped them in it before quietly slipping back to her room and hiding the cans under her bed.  
  
"Spike, Faye!! We've got a bounty to catch!! He's in this town so we  
  
don't need to launch the ships. Why waste gasoline. C'mon, where are  
  
you?" Jet shouted.  
  
Spike walked into what the crew of the Bebop referred to as 'the lounge'. Spike sauntered in and settled into one of the trademark yellow couches.  
  
"So, who're we after?" he asked.  
  
"Not one of the bigger bounties. Only three million, but he's near so why not bring him in real quick. Where's Faye?" Jet explained, switching  
  
his statement to a question.  
  
Ed walked in as if on cue, the little Pembroke Welch Corgi known as Ein at her heels.  
  
"Faye-Faye does not feel good! She says to Edward to go tell Jet-person and lunkhead that she isn't gonna go and to go without her!" she babbled, leaving as quickly as she entered. "Well, more for us. Let's go." Spike said and the two cowboys left.  
  
Faye peeked out her door and smiled.  
  
"Ed!" she called and the young orange haired hacker danced around the corner. "Ready? You know what to do, right?" Faye asked, grabbing the four aerosol cans, handing two of them to Edward.  
  
Ed nodded vigorously "Right, tight, night, sight! Edward  
  
is ready!!"  
  
And with that the two young ladies made their way to the hangar, stopping in front of the Swordfish II, Spike's pride and joy. Faye smirked and giggled. Shaking one of the cans briefly she pointed the tip towards the ship, watching as a stream of paint squirted out. She pulled back and smiled before continuing her work. Ed laughed, jumping up and down. They would have to work quickly before Spike and Jet returned.  
  
Spike and Jet returned about two hours later, counting their woolongs. Spike caught sight of Faye slinking away from the hangar. She saw him and began laughing before settling into one of the couches... For some reason this made Spike feel uneasy. He traced Faye's steps back to the hangar and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered.  
  
His beloved Swordfish II.  
  
The red coat of paint was gone.  
  
It was now hot pink. Hot pink with little yellow-and-white daisies. And lime green hearts. On the underside of one of the wings was something written in curvy and swirly handwriting:  
  
Luv Faye.  
  
He gaped at it a moment longer before regaining his breath.  
  
"FAYE!!!!!!!!"  
  
In the lounge Jet was having a little chat with Faye about the bounty when Spike's enraged shout reached their ears. Faye uncrossed her legs and put on her most innocent and impassive face. Spike stormed into the room, and Jet took this as a cue to back slowly out of the room.  
  
"FAYE!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Faye smiled sweetly. "I just gave it a little touch up paint job. Why, don't you like it?"  
  
Spike glared at her, and Jet, watching from the safety of the doorway, was surprised that little laser beams didn't shoot out of his eyes.  
  
"Now Spike, it can't be that bad...." Jet spoke.  
  
Spike whirled around, "Go see what she did!!!!" he snapped, following Jet to the hangar.  
  
Upon seeing Spike's ship Jet burst into laughter.  
  
"IT IS NOT FUNNY!! Ohhh.... Faye is gonna pay." Spike muttered, raging away to his room.  
  
In the lounge he spotted Faye's white Martian leather boots. Her VERY expensive white Martian leather boots, and smiled. He casually snatched them up and locked himself in his room. From his dresser he produced a bottle of  
  
black shoe polish. He unscrewed the cap and commenced coating Faye's  
  
boots with it.  
  
In her room Faye slid off her bed and flinched as her feet came in contact with the cold metal floor of the Bebop. She reached for her boots, but found nothing. Then she remembered leaving them in the lounge.  
  
After searching for them for a long time, she gave up. A singular name  
  
entered her mind:  
  
Spike  
  
She raced to the door of his room and banged loudly on it.  
  
"Spike!!!! Give me back my boots!" she shouted.  
  
Spike opened the door, holding her now black boots in one hand, high above her head. She paled a bit and her mouth opened as her eyes widened.  
  
"This is payback for my ship." he scowled, dropping the boots with  
  
contempt on the floor.  
  
Faye picked them up, horrified. Spike smiled and turned to go back to his room. Faye's eye twitched and she chucked her left boot at the tangle of dark green hair disappearing into its room.  
  
The boot hit its target and hit it hard. Spike toppled off balance and  
  
Faye trod on his back to retrieve her boot. She turned on her heel and walked away, not missing a gentle kick to Spike's ribs.  
  
C/N: don't forget our present! All you gotta do is press the nice purple button! And by the way, this story is perfect on its own, but shadow is considering MAYBE writing more chapters.but probably not in the near future. Shes kind of.ummm.overloaded? So we might be adding more and we might not, just so you know. Later days! 


End file.
